


По новым данным разведки

by mycravatundone



Series: Russian Civil war AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Luke meets dear old dad, Red Army cavalry officer Luke, Russian Civil War AU, White Army general Vader
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: AU, гражданская война в России. Юный командир красного эскадрона наконец взят в плен противником
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Russian Civil war AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960939
Kudos: 14





	По новым данным разведки

**Author's Note:**

> перетаскиваю любимые работы с фикбука. если вам показался здесь "бег" булгакова, то он вам не показался. отчасти генерал-вешатель ссылается, конечно, на белого генерала якова слащова, державшего оборону белого крыма от натиска красных войск. исторический обоснуй и матчасть вылетели в окно.

_ведем войну уже семьдесят лет, нас учили, что жизнь - это бой_

_по новым данным разведки, мы воевали сами с собой_

Человек у окна казался провалом в пространстве.

Потихоньку становилось понятно, почему адъютант, когда вел связанного Луку по коридору, волновался, казалось, куда сильнее самого Луки. Его нехило подтрясывало, на лбу виднелись капли пота.

— Недавно на посту, а? — понимающе протянул Лука. От нервов, конечно, но позлить адъютанта тоже хотелось.

— Молчать! — Адъютант тряхнул его за плечо. Значит, недавно.

Слухи про генерала ходили — не перечесть, разной степени чудовищности, но общая картина была ясна. Обычно чем больше было слухов, тем необоснованнее они были, но что-то подсказывало Луке: не в этот раз.

Он видел мешки по дороге к ставке. Они покачивались на фонарях, уже покрытые льдом, ряд за рядом.

Адъютанта тоже можно было понять: говорили, его предшественника генерал за какой-то проступок застрелил на месте.

Теперь Лука стоял посередине главного кабинета и пытался оценить остановку, при этом не сводя глаз с генерала. Раньше ставка была вокзалом, некогда до блеска начищенные поверхности украшались цветочными узорами. Сейчас они были полностью покрыты бумагами, но не грязны — в ставке явно следили за порядком в пределах разумного. За дверьми ровно гудели связисты, кто-то кричал «Севастополь! Се-вас-то-поль!», было слышно тарахтение поездов.

И было очень страшно.

Столько бегал, бегал — и так глупо попался. Чего ему стоило бросить пару рядовых, ему, с его лучшим летучим эскадроном, который без командира теперь черт знает что начнет вытворять? Куда его понесло, зачем? Лука стоял и перебирал варианты — что можно было бы сделать, как можно было бы… тактика, маневры… да какая здесь к черту тактика. Он не жалел.

— Так это вы взорвали «Звезду», — сказал человек у окна, наконец поворачиваясь лицом, и вот теперь Лука начал понимать, почему так трясло адъютанта.

Про генерала говорили, что в германскую войну его прошибло хлором, и явно не врали. Может, когда-то его голос был красив и звучен, но это время ушло. Говорил он — словно гвоздем с силой чиркнули по школьной доске, только ниже и жестче, уходя в хрип.

Лица его не было видно, и, наверное, слава богу. Оно почти полностью было скрыто маской, из тех, что на заказ делали за границей обезображенным в войну. Обычные маски делались вручную, умельцы кропотливо расписывали глаза, рот, ставили ресницы и брови, лихо закручивали усы — от прежнего лица и не отличить; Луке рассказывали, что так бывает.

Конечно, всегда чувствовалось, что что-то не так: глаза оставались неподвижны, не было морщин и складок. Но все же это было лучше, чем разговаривать с развороченным куском мяса.

На маске генерала же было только два выреза под глаза — и все. Она была темная, непокрытая краской, без малейших попыток сойти за человеческое лицо. Глаза генерала смотрели холоднее Крымской зимы.

— Что же вы так глупо попались? — спросил генерал, поправляя высоко поднятый воротник шинели, закрывавший шею и подбородок. На черной шинели не было нашивок или знаков отличия; Лука даже не знал, был ли он и правда генералом, или прозвище «генерал» шло в комплекте со «зверем», «вешателем» и «дьяволом». — Мы ведь еще даже имени вашего не узнали. Рано. 

В молчанку было играть бесполезно.

— Не мог оставить вам людей. Все знают, что вы с ними делаете, — сказал Лука. Терять было нечего, можно говорить напрямую.

— Мы их меняем на своих, — почти меланхолично сказал генерал, — или расстреливаем, ничего особенного. А ваши считают, что я пленникам лично ноги отрываю?

— Мне оторвете?

— Посмотрим. — Генерал придвинул к нему стул. — Садитесь, есть разговор.

Лука опасливо покосился на стул.

— Ножки не подпилены, — заметил генерал, и, кажется, издал сухой смешок, хотя звучало это так, будто ему разорвало легкое.

Лука сел (ножки и правда были целы), генерал же остался стоять. Теперь он нависал еще сильнее, казался двухметровым черным разрезом в невзрачной обстановке комнаты. Только сейчас Лука заметил его дыхание, размеренное, хрипящее; если это и правда были последствия химической атаки, то странно, что генерал вообще еще дышал, а уж тем более говорил и командовал.

Подмечать все эти детали не хотелось. Какая разница, кто отдаст приказ о твоем расстреле, кто повесит на фонаре? Давай уже свой разговор, убеждайся, что данных не получишь, и отрывай ноги, или что ты там делаешь с пленными, особенно с тем, кто взорвал рельсы «Звезде». Но Лука ничего не мог с собой поделать: его тянуло к генералу, как к миражу в пустыне, хотелось догнать что-то, вцепиться руками в нечто пляшущее на самом краю сознания — сам не догадаешься, не успеешь. Так же сильно хотелось, как и пустить ему пулю в лоб, заслуженную, личных мотивов пулю.

Крымский дьявол, так его называли. Вешатель. Его короткие, безжалостные бюллетени с фронта тайно зачитывали даже среди красных.

— Ваше? — Генерал поднял руку, и в его черной перчатке блеснула заветная булавка.

Лука столько ночей засыпал, сжимая ее в кулаке, что вслепую, на ощупь, опознал бы ее среди тысяч таких же. Сияющая белая звезда на голубой эмали, и длиннейший из ее лучей, заканчивающийся острым клинком. Все, что осталось от отца.

Когда во время плена её конфисковали, он тосковал по ней сильнее, чем по ножу или нагану.

— Не ваше дело, — сквозь зубы сказал Лука.

— То есть могу выбросить? — Генерал потянулся к окну.

— Нет! Не надо!

Ну вот. Безразличия уже не сыграть.

Медленным движением генерал отступил от окна и подошел к Луке, встав совсем близко, так, что Лука чувствовал запах снега и шерсти от его шинели. Его глаза были нечитаемы, смотреть ему в лицо было, как заглядывать в жерло орудия.

— И кто вам её продал? Надеюсь, вы её не украли. Или у ваших совсем нет чувства чести?

Горло Луке обожгло гневом.

— Кто бы говорил. Скажите еще, что вам незнаком был хозяин булавки! — Вот же сволочь, сжимал звезду в тяжелом черном кулаке, словно не из-за него… двадцать лет в одиночестве… песок Каракумов словно снова ударил в лицо своим жаром…

Удивление генерала повисло в воздухе почти физической тяжестью. Под маской не видно было его лица, но он прищурил глаза и чуть склонил голову, в первый раз за весь допрос вдруг показавшись выбитым из равновесия.

— А вам-то что?

— Мне? Вы убили его!

— Кого, — тяжело отозвался генерал. Тени в углах вдруг подступили ближе.

Издевался, или и правда забыл за чередой трупов?

— Моего отца, — выдавил Лука, окончательно сдавшись. — Штык под ребра всадили и бросили умирать в окопе!

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как скрипит кожа перчатки. Генерал сжал руку в кулак так крепко, что Лука даже испугался, вдруг булавка сломается.

— Вашего отца, — очень медленно сказал генерал.

За стеной гулко забили вокзальные часы: шесть вечера. Лука прикрыл глаза, краем сознания отметив заигравший где-то вдалеке вальс. Под такие вальсы танцевали, наверное, юнкера в училищах, блестя начищенными сапогами, целуя руки дамам… танцевал ли отец? А генерал? Что за дурь в голову лезет, сейчас его повесят на фонаре, вот и он потанцует.

— Фамилия? — Голос у генерала вдруг стал слабый, кусок слова вообще пропал: «фа-и-лия».

Лука назвал фамилию.


End file.
